


Esa camisa blanca

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Concurso The Crazy Stoners, Español, Fluff and Smut, Frotamiento, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hot, M/M, Masturbación, MuyCursi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, SanValentín, Sexo, Sexy, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cursi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Steve simplemente no logra encontrar su camisa, por lo que, desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, busca por todo el apartamento, obviamente, Tony no tiene nigún problema al respecto.Donde Steve busca su camisa por todos lados y termina encontrando al amor de su vida.Smut y romance cursi para celebrar el día del amor y la amistad.





	Esa camisa blanca

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi aporte para el concurso de 14 de febrero de la página Crazy Stoners  
> ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín Stoners!  
> Los quiero

Steve no encontraba su camisa.

Podía encontrar terroristas ocultos, criminales desaparecidos, incluso a su presunto mejor amigo muerto, pero no podía encontrar su endemoniada camisa por ningún lugar.

-¿No pudo sólo desaparecer? ¿Cierto?- Exclamó el rubio.

-Ya la encontrarás, Cap.- Respondió Tony, mientras que, desde detrás de la barra de la cocina, contemplaba al soldado semidesnudo moviéndose de rincón en rincón por toda su sala.

Steve tenía una importante conferencia en las oficinas de SHIELD en menos de una hora, por lo que el encontrar aquella prenda representaba una urgencia. Recordar donde estaba iba a ser una tarea difícil. 

El día anterior había sido su festín sexual pre San Valentín. Era una tradición suya el festejar los momentos importantes con algo de sexo.

Navidad.

Un cumpleaños.

Una victoria en batalla.

Un estornudo.

Cualquier cosa era excusa perfecta para tener sexo candente en cualquier lugar. Y vaya que fue candente, no podían formar una oración completa sin que el otro interrumpiera la conversación con un apasionado beso.

Siempre era así, en cuanto estaban solos, las prendas salían volando de sus cuerpos y cualquier superficie cercana se convertía en una cama para ellos. Por lo que aquella condenada camisa podría estar en cualquier lugar de la suite.

Y aunque Tony sabía perfectamente en donde se ocultaba, no planeaba decirlo, al menos no por el momento.

Steve se rascó la cabeza, mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-

Tony discretamente pateó la camisa de Steve con su pie descalzo, ocultándola aún más bajo la barra.

-Es un misterio.- Respondió simplemente.

Steve gruñó desesperado, parecía realmente apurado.

-Sólo sáltate la junta.- Tony aconsejó cual chico malo de preparatoria.

-No puedo.- Steve respondió cual nerd de la clase. –No puedo sólo faltar a un compromiso, mucho menos cuando se trata de SHIELD, con o sin el traje, debó cumplir con mi deber como Vengador allá afuera.-

-También debes cumplir tu deber como mi hombre (diagonal juguete sexual) aquí adentro.- Los ojos de Tony descendieron a la entrepierna de su soldado. –...De preferencia sin traje.-

-No puedo.- Steve cortó, buscando bajo los cojines del sofá por tercera vez.

Tony soltó un infantil quejido hacia su estricto novio. –¿Ni siquiera hoy? ¿En San Valentín?-

-El deber de un héroe nunca termina.-

Tan comprometido y firme, era la cualidad que Tony más amaba de Steve, y al mismo tiempo la que más le enloquecía. 

Steve se arrodillo frente al sofá y con ambas manos bajo la base lo levantó del suelo, buscando sin éxito su camisa perdida mientras los ojos de Tony disfrutaban de su musculosa espalda desnuda. Lentamente, metió su mano bajo su pantalón, tomó su propio miembro firmemente y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Trató de hacerlo despacio, no quería generar ningún sonido de fricción o soltar algún gemido que delatara su inapropiado comportamiento. Pero era inútil, su polla ya estaba cremosa y empapada bajo sus Jeans y el súper oído de soldado de Steve podía oír cada caricia desde la sala.

Bajó el sofá y miró sobre su hombro.

-Tony, trato de encontrar mi camisa y no puedo cuando tú estás tocándote, mientras... me miras.- Steve no podía resistirse a Tony, mucho menos cuando estaba cachondo y descamisado, tocándose con la mirada llena de lujuria.

El científico se estrujó a si mismo bajo el pantalón, alzando una ceja desafiante.

-Tony...- El soldado inquirió.

-¿Sí, Cap?-

-Detente.-

-Oblígame.-

Steve palpitó dentro de su, repentinamente ajustado, pantalón.

-Tony...-

-¿Steve...?-

Steve lo miró con severidad. -Tony...No.-

A regañadientes, Tony sacó su mano de su pantalón y bufó. –Aguafiestas.-

Steve fingió no notar a su novio chupándose los mismos dedos con los que se manoseó segundos atrás.

-No entiendo por qué es tan importante esa camisa ¿Simplemente no puedes ir a tu apartamento y buscar una nueva?- Sugirió Tony.

-No tengo tiempo para ir a mi apartamento, tomar una camisa, cruzar la ciudad y llegar a los cuarteles de SHIELD a tiempo y menos con el tráfico de Nueva York.-

-Sabes, eso no sería un problema si dejaras de ser tan testarudo y aceptaras mudarte aquí conmigo.- Tony musitó contra su taza de café.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto Tony, aun no es el momento apropiado, es demasiado pronto.-

-Cap, aun puedo saborear tu semen en mi boca y hace menos de una hora estaba eyaculando dentro de ti. Enserio ¿todavía crees que mudarte aquí es demasiado pronto?-

Steve no respondió, continuó buscando bajo cada superficie de la sala. Tony suspiró, ignorando la amarga sensación detrás de su pecho.

-¿Porque no usas una de mis camisas? Tengo un armario lleno de ellas.- Propuso.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que usé una camisa tuya?-

Tony lo recordaba con satisfacción.

La última vez que Steve Rogers usó una camisa de Tony Stark, sus enormes músculos de súper soldado rasgaron por completo la tela a medio evento, Steve terminó con el torso desnudo frente a una importante conferencia de prensa transmitida a nivel mundial. Tony jamás había oído a tanta gente suspirar al mismo tiempo.

Ese sí que fue un día memorable.

El científico fácilmente podría mandar a un androide a que le trajera una camisa limpia y eso le tomaría no más de un par de minutos, pero eso le quitaría lo divertido a la situación, decidió jugar un poco con Steve.

-Sabes...- Tony comenzó a hablar en tono juguetón mientras se pasaba la taza de mano en mano distraídamente. - _Puede_  que sepa en donde está tu camisa.-

Steve se puso de pie. -¿Lo sabes?-

Tony asintió.

-¿Me dirás dónde está?-

-Por supuesto.- La que sería la más traviesa de las sonrisas, se dibujó en la cara del científico -A cambio de algo.-

El soldado suspiró.

-¿Por qué contigo todo siempre debe llevar un precio, cabeza de metal?

-Soy un hombre de negocios, Capitán Rogers.-

Steve se pasó ambas manos por la cara, no tenía caso discutir con Stark, era el ser humano más testarudo en la tierra. No tenía opción.

Cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho desnudo. –Dime, Tony ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

-Un beso rápido.- Tony se golpeteó el labio inferior con el dedo índice. –justo aquí.-

-Tony, estoy hablando enserio.-

El científico le dio un sorbo a su taza de café. –Yo también.-

Había un truco, con Tony Stark siempre había una trampa oculta bajo cualquier circunstancia, letras pequeñas entre letras más pequeñas; lo conocía bien, al multibillonario le gustaba mantener el control todo el tiempo...  _la cosa estaba en que a Steve también._

El rubio caminó hacia la cocina y descansó sus puños en la barra delante del científico, venas marcadas en sus antebrazos y músculos tensos bajo su piel; en aquel momento, Tony tenía la más dolorosa erección bajo su pantalón. Se sentía como tener concreto sólido bajo la carne.

Steve miró los labios de Tony por un par de segundos, considerando su reciente oferta.

-Vamos Cap, no pido mucho, sólo un beso muy muy rápido.-

Steve lo miró a través de sus doradas pestañas.

-Tony, sabes que entre nosotros dos no existen los besos rápidos.-

Tony se encogió de hombros. –Entonces supongo que esta tendrá que ser la excepción. Aunque claro, podrías irte al cuartel así, tal y como estás...-

Tony recorrió desvergonzadamente el torso de Steve con los ojos. El soldado aún tenía marcas de dientes alrededor de sus pezones, en el cuello y caderas, chupetes esparcidos por toda su espalda, y estaba bastante seguro de que si se acercaba lo suficiente, podría olerse a sí mismo impregnado en su piel. A ese punto su pantalón estaba empapado en líquido pre seminal.

–...No creo que a nadie le moleste en lo absoluto.- Subió de regreso a su mirada y le guiñó un ojo. -Ciertamente a mí tampoco.-

-A mí sí, está helando allá afuera.-

-En ese caso, no pierdas tiempo, mis labios están justo aquí.-

Steve no quería hacer nada más que atar a Tony a la cama y chuparlo hasta borrar esa pretenciosa sonrisa suya de su cara. Pero el reloj seguía avanzando y no podía perder más tiempo. Resignado, caminó hacia su hombre de acero.

El taconeo de sus finos zapatos sonaba peculiarmente fuerte, Tony dejó la taza sobre la barra y concentró su atención en el cuerpo de su novio quien a pecho desnudo se acercaba lentamente hacia él. A cada paso la sonrisa de Tony se volvía más grande.

Hambre en las los ojos, rubor en las mejillas, Steve estaba en modo "bestia sexual" y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Tony pudo notar en el reflejo de sus pupilas, que él mismo estaba exactamente igual.

El científico tenía la certeza de que aquél iba ser un beso realmente interesante. Al estar frente a Tony, Steve recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza con la mirada, estremeciéndose en silencio por tanto deseo. Se inclinó hacia al frente y Tony ansioso esperó la llegada de sus labios.

El rubio se detuvo dejando un par de centímetros de distancia entre los dos y levantó un dedo delante de su boca. -Con una condición.-

_Steve siempre queriendo jugar acorde a sus propias reglas..._

-Te escucho.-

-Tienes prohibido tocarme, sin caricias, ni pellizcos, tampoco nalgadas.- Le echó un vistazo rápido al reloj en la pared. -No tengo mucho tiempo y sabes cómo me pongo cuando tus manos están sobre mí.-

Tony levantó la mano derecha y solemnemente dijo:

-Te doy mi palabra de soldado, estas manos no tocarán tu patriótico trasero.-

Steve sonrió.

-Bien.-

Se pasó la lengua sobre los labios y cortó la distancia entre ambos.

El sabor a café en la boca de Tony se mezcló con los rastros de menta en la boca de Steve.

Tony hizo ese sonido de gusto que siempre hacía cuando Steve le daba un beso. Durante unos instantes, Steve formó círculos con las caderas, aun cuando no tenía nada contra que frotarse, su entrepierna se movió instintivamente en busca de la de Tony.

Tony notó aquél detalle y su cuerpo entero se sintió cien grados centígrados más caliente.

El tic tac del reloj transcurrió y sin darse cuenta tres minutos enteros pasaron. Cuando se separó de Tony sus labios punzaban bajo el cálido aroma a café.

-Bien.- Steve jadeó. -¿Puedo tener mi camisa de vuelta?-

Tony negó con la cabeza. –El trato era a cambio de un beso rápido, ese definitivamente no fue un beso rápido, tendrás que darme otro.-

Steve podía debatir eso, pero estaba demasiado excitado para salir con un argumento válido. En lugar de eso acercó sus labios a los de Tony.

-Eres un hombre muy codicioso ¿lo sabías?-

-Sólo sobre las cosas que valen la pena codiciar.-

Esta vez Tony inició el beso y como era de esperarse, tampoco fue breve. Fue desesperado, violento, casi vulgar, la lengua de Steve cosquilleó el paladar de Tony y el castaño no podía estar más fascinado al respecto.

Las manos de Tony bajaron al redondo, y perfectamente simétrico, trasero de Steve.

-Dios, Tony, me acabas de dar tu palabra de soldado.-

-Pero Cap, sabes muy bien...- Le estrujó ambas nalgas. -...que no soy ningún jodido soldado.- comenzó a besarle el cuello. -Déjame ser el villano que te haga cosas malas todo el día.-

_El capitán estaba perdido._

En un parpadeo, su lengua estaba de vuelta en la boca de Tony mientras restregaba su dura erección contra la de él.

Jadeos ansiosos sonaron mientras Tony le desabrochaba el pantalón.

-Tony...- El rubio susurró en tono de advertencia.

-Sólo déjame tocarlo, un simple apretón, sólo eso pido.-

El desesperado deseo en sus voz fue suficiente para mantenerlo callado mientras Tony liberaba su palpitante miembro de su prisión de tela.

Tony cumplió su promesa, con ambas manos, le propinó un firme apretón.

Steve cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras, sin control alguno, movió su cadera, penetrando las manos de Tony, disfrutando de su firme agarre y la rasposa sensación que dejaba sobre su carne. Corazón alterado, respiración agitada, incontenible erección, era como si su cuerpo estuviera diseñado para fornicar con Tony.

Steve escurría en las manos del hombre de acero mientras disfrutaba de la familiar sensación de estar entre sus dedos.

-Tony... detente.- Jadeó.

El científico sonrió a milímetros de su oreja. –Pero Cap, no estoy haciendo nada, tú deliberadamente y sin permiso tácito comenzaste a abusar de mis manos.- le besó el cuello. -No es que me moleste, por supuesto.-

_Al diablo el resto..._

Steve pegó su frente con la del castaño.

-Quítate el pantalón.-

-Disculpa, pero pensé que no tenías tiempo para... ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Juguetear conmigo?-

Steve sujetó las costillas de su novio firmemente y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Tony, me oíste bien, no me hagas arrancártelo de encima,  _quítate-el-pantalón_.-

En un parpadeo, los pantalones de Tony estaban del otro lado de la cocina, su espalda estaba contra la barra y el miembro de Steve estaba presionado contra el suyo.

Ambos jadearon.

Steve rodó sus caderas. Tony igual. Líquido pre seminal humedeció sus estómagos, el aroma a café fue eclipsado por el aroma a sexo y deseo que provenía de ambos.

Todo se convirtió en besos desesperados, movimientos bruscos y caricias rápidas.

Exploraban sus cuerpos como si se tratara de la primera vez, hambrientos acariciaban cada músculo, cada esquina y cada borde, sus labios parecían estar pegados con pegamento industrial, estaban tan juntos que era difícil distinguir donde empezaba la piel de Tony y donde terminaba la de Steve.

-Tócalo.- Tony demandó.

Lo sintió punzar contra el suyo.

-Tony...- Steve obedeció.

Atrapó ambos miembros en su puño y los estrujó fuertemente. Las piernas de los dos temblaron y sus cuerpos se estremecieron ante la vibrante promesa de un intenso orgasmo.

Tony rodeó la mano de Steve y aumentó la fuerza de su agarre.

-Has que me eyacule para ti.- Le lamió los labios. –Por favor Steve, hazlo conmigo.-

Juntos, acariciaron su deseo con velocidad mientras movían sus caderas al ritmo de sus latidos. No iban a durar mucho, estaban conscientes de ello.

Tony cerró los ojos, si miraba la desesperación en la mirada de Steve, se correría al instante. Quería evitarlo lo más que pudiera y funcionó al principio, pero imágenes eróticas de Steve nublaron su mente.

Steve dentro de su ajustado traje de batalla.

Steve levantando pesas en el gimnasio de la torre.

Steve desnudo bajo un mandil de cocina, bailando música de 2ne1 a todo volumen.

Steve sonrojándose cada vez que Tony susurraba algo sucio contra su oreja en lugares públicos.

Steve siendo Steve.

Estaba cerca de correrse, abrió los ojos y descubrió que Steve estaba igual.

Tony tomó el hombro de Steve con su mano libre.

Steve tomó la nuca de Tony con su mano libre.

-Steve...-

-Tony....

El éxtasis se apoderó de sus cuerpos y finalmente culminaron con su deseo. Intenso, fuerte, jodidamente fantástico.

-Dios...- Ambos sisearon mientras el orgasmo disminuía.

Y durante varios tic tacs del reloj, permanecieron inertes sobre el otro, ocasionalmente plantando suaves besos por aquí y por allá.

Por algún motivo, para Steve el silencio post coital se sentía aún más íntimo que el mismo acto sexual previo. Tony hacía esa cosa tierna de acurrucar su mejilla contra su pecho y fingir que no respiraba su piel mientras Steve le acariciaba el cabello.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Pacifico silencio.

Tony le dio un último beso en los labios y retrocedió. Caminó hacia el lavamanos donde yacían sus pantalones.   
Podía escuchar la respiración de Steve desde el otro lado de la cocina.

-Supongo que después de eso, definitivamente te mereces tu camisa de regreso, grandote.- Dijo Tony mientras se subía los pantalones.

-¿Cuál camisa?- Steve jadeó, atento a la espalda desnuda del científico.

Tony rió y Steve volvió en sí, miró la hora horrorizado de lo tarde que era. Se levantó los pantalones y guardo su húmedo miembro en su interior, con cuidado de no lastimarse con la bragueta.

Tony rió una vez más. -Tranquilo Cap, dame un segundo.-

Caminó hacia la barra, sacó la prenda de su escondite y la recogió del suelo.

-No entiendo cuál es tu obsesión por encontrar esa camisa, cuando tengo cientos de camisetas flexibles que igu...-

_Clink_ _..._

Algo cayó al suelo.

_Metálico y redondo._

_Del tamaño de una uva._

_Del tamaño perfecto para caber en el bolsillo delantero de una camisa._

_Del tamaño perfecto para caber en el dedo anular de Tony._

El científico lo tomó entre sus dedos y temblorosamente lo levantó del suelo.

-¿Steve...?- Su voz sonaba increíblemente convulsa, como si se encontrara desnudo en medio del polo norte.

De repente, las manos del rubio comenzaron a temblar, la temperatura de aquella habitación se sintió aún más caliente y volvió a ser aquel tímido chico de Brooklyn.

-Tony...-

Su nombre estaba grabado en el interior. No había duda alguna, ese anillo era para él.

-Steve ¿Por qué había un anillo con mi nombre grabado en tu cam...?-

-Te amo.- Steve le interrumpió. -Te amo de todas las maneras posibles y yo...-

_Dios mío... estaba pasando._

-Tony, eres mi mejor amigo, mi corazón metálico, eres mi compañero de maratón de películas.- hablaba rápido, obviamente nervioso. –Lo eres todo para mí.-

-Y sé lo que probablemente estés pensando pero te aseguro que esta no es una propuesta espontánea, he estado pensando esto durante un largo tiempo, mientras dormías sobre mi pecho, mientras te miraba comer cereal cada mañana y mientras hacíamos el amor. Tony quiero ser tu esposo y quiero que seas el mío.-

Tony tragó saliva.

-Te mentí durante meses, jamás sentí que mudarme contigo fuera demasiado pronto, cuando se trata de ti nada me parece demasiado pronto y cuando consideré tu oferta, cuando pensé en mudarme a este lugar contigo.- Tragó saliva, miró al techo y luego a Tony. –Me di cuenta de que no sólo quería mudarme a tu hogar, quería mudarme a tu vida, quería quedarme contigo.-

Sin permiso o advertencia alguna, lagrimas nublaron la vista de Tony.

Steve suspiró. -Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un cretino, testarudo y mandón, pero después de todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado me he dado cuenta...- Sonrió de oreja a oreja. -De que tenía razón.-

Tony rió ante aquél comentario.

-... Y me encanta, me encanta lo seguro que eres de ti mismo, lo tierno y arrogante que puedes llegar a ser, me gusta que te tomes el tiempo de explicarme cosas que aun no entiendo de este siglo incluso cuando no te lo pido.- Se había quedado sin aire, demasiadas palabras al mismo tiempo. –Hace unas noches te escuché hablarme mientras dormía, no estaba dormido Tony, te escuché claro y fuerte.-

Sorprendido de aquella revelación, Tony rememoró aquella noche.

A las tres de la madrugada, Tony rodeó el torso de Steve con sus brazos, pegó sus labios contra la nuca su nuca y susurró contra su piel.

_-_ _Múdate_ _conmigo, quédate aquí, seré bueno Steve, seré bueno contigo,_ _fingiré_ _que tus chistes de los años cincuenta son graciosos, te dejaré ser mandón todo el día y te ayudaré a entender todas las referencias, sólo...- Le besó el cuello. –...Sólo_ _cúmpleme_ _este capricho y quédate conmigo.-_

_-¿Qué pasa si te aburres de mí?-_ Había respondido Steve, somnoliento _._

Tony sonrió ante la genuina preocupación en su voz.

_-Eso jamás va a pasar.-_

Tony había asumido que Steve le había respondido dormido, sumergido bajo un profundo sueño, no pensó que realmente le escuchara.

-Tony, quiero quedarme contigo.-

El reloj marcó las siete de la mañana y ambos se sobresaltaron ante las campanadas.

-Demonios, Natasha va a matarme.-

Tony parpadeó las lágrimas. -¿Natasha sabía esto?-

-Todo el equipo lo sabe. En realidad no me dirigía a una junta yo tenía planeado contratar una banda de Jazz para que tocara en la calle Smith en central Park esta noche, iban a tocar Gale song...-

[ _Gale_ ](https://youtu.be/DcZykZVl28E) _[song](https://youtu.be/DcZykZVl28E) era su canción..._

La ponían en volumen bajo mientras preparaban la cena para el equipo.

Tony la cantaba para Steve cuando tenía pesadillas durante las noches, mientras le acariciaba el cabello hasta hacerlo dormir.

La bailaban lento en el techo de la torre, con Steve en sus brazos y la cabeza del Tony contra su hombro, la repetían una y otra vez, se balanceaban por todo el lugar dejándose llevar por la letra.

Y era la canción que usaban para ocultar sus gemidos y jadeos de los demás cada que visitaban la casa en Malibú.

-... Iban a tocarla mientras te guiaba por una calle entera llena de velas hasta una mesa donde cenaríamos y finalmente me pondría de rodillas frente a ti y te propondría matrimonio.-

Iba a ser la propuesta perfecta, Steve se sentía furioso consigo mismo por haberlo arruinado.

 _Por eso estaba tan empeñado en encontrar esa boba camisa, por eso estaba tan desesperado por salir._  Ahora tenía sentido.

_La calle Smith en central Park..._

Tony reconocía esa dirección, aquella era la calle donde cayó desde el cielo después de lanzar un misil hacia un enorme agujero negro interdimencional, casi muriendo durante el proceso.

-¿Por qué ese lugar?-

-Ahí fue donde supe que eras el hombre perfecto para mí, estuviste dispuesto a morir para protegernos a todos, eso es algo que me hizo admirarte y el estar a punto de perderte me hizo darme cuenta de que no podría soportar vivir sin ti.-

-¿Estás diciendo que verme caer del cielo te hizo caer por mí?-

Steve rió. –Más o menos, sí.-

Tony fijó su atención en el pequeño anillo entre sus dedos y negó con la cabeza. –Una propuesta matrimonial en San Valentín, quien diría que podías ser tan cursi.-

Steve encogió un hombro. –Tengo mis momentos.-

Tony soltó la camisa y rodeo a Steve son sus brazos, automáticamente el soldado hizo lo mismo. Piel con piel, compartieron calor, amor y complicidad en un solo abrazo. Entre ellos un simple gesto siempre significaba miles de cosas.

-Después de proponértelo, íbamos a bailar la canción hasta cansarnos, estuve yendo a clases durante meses para lucirme frente a ti.- Steve confesó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No puedo perderme eso.- Tony susurró. –JARVIS, por favor, reproduce nuestra canción.-

La habían reproducido tantas veces que la computadora sabía exactamente a que canción se refería. The lumineers resonaron desde las bocinas y con los ojos cerrados, y en los brazos del otro, bailaron por toda la cocina, dejando que la dulce melodía inundara sus corazones.

Tony podía notar la mejora en el baile de Steve, imaginarlo en clases de baile, practicando cada tarde, esforzándose por mejorar en algo que no se le daba naturalmente, le derretía el corazón y le provocaba una inexplicable ternura.

Amaba aquél soldado fuera de tiempo, lo amaba con todo lo que tenía y lo amaría incluso después de la muerte.

La canción terminó y Tony rió. 

A carcajadas, entre lágrimas y entrecortados respiros. 

Rió a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué sucede cabeza de metal?-

Le tomó un momento, pero logró recuperar la compostura.

-Revisa el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.- Susurró sobre su cuello.

Steve, lentamente recorrió la espalda de Tony hasta llegar a su glúteo, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sintió algo peculiar.

_Metálico y redondo._

_Del tamaño de una uva._

_Del tamaño perfecto para caber en el bolsillo trasero de un pantalón._

_Del tamaño perfecto para caber en el dedo anular de Steve._

_Definitivamente del tamaño perfecto para caber en el resto de su vida._

Steve cerró los ojos. Ahora era su turno de lagrimear.

-¿Hacer una proposición matrimonial en San Valentín? ¿Quién es el sentimental ahora?-

Tony sonrió contra su hombro. -Supongo que mentes grandes piensan igual.-

La risa de Steve se convirtió en suave llanto.

-Hey, hey, sin lágrimas de cocodrilo, mi novio no puede llorar, no por mi culpa.- sujetó su rostro entre sus manos -Sólo sonrisas y pensamientos buenos ¿De acuerdo?-

Steve asintió.

Se miraron a los ojos, a través de las lágrimas, a través del intenso amor que se podía respirar entre ellos, a través de un perpetuo "Hasta que la muerte nos separe", observaron el alma del otro a través de sus ojos

Y sin ninguna duda en sus corazones, susurraron un quedo:

-Acepto.-

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Ya los extrañaba :,) Lamento mi tiempo de ausencia, no voy a aburrirlos con mil excusas sobre como medicina consume mi tiempo de escritura. En lugar de eso les prometo que publicaré al menos una historia al mes sobre este ship o los demás.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Voten, sigan esta cuenta, compartan esta y mis demás historias con sus amigos Stoners, eso me ayudaría muchísimo.
> 
> A los que son nuevos es esta pequeña comunidad les invito a leer mis demás historias, tengo más Stony cursi y pervertido ansiando ser leído, a los que ya estaban aquí, gracias por permanecer conmigo :,)
> 
> ¡Feliz San Valentín!


End file.
